bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Quincy (BTD7PotA)
Quincy is a Hero in BTD7: Planet of the Apes and the main protagonist in these games: Quincy: A BTD Story, BTD Heroes, and BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Differences from BTD6 Quincy has received massive buffs to many of his attacks as well as a synergy with Gwendolin. He can also detect Camo Bloons without the need for upgrades and he has new abilities that do powerful and unique effects. It is time that he becomes in truth what he was always in name: The man with a bow which nothing gets past. Biography Quincy: A BTD Story Early life Academy of Targets and Throwing Clockwork War Quincy's best friend Eric was transformed into the psychopathic speedster known as The Timebreaker during a project on the Negative Speed Force. As Quincy called his father on the phone to ask him about a girl known as Gwendolin, Quincy Sr. replied that during his fight against Bloonarius the Inflator, he spotted Gwendolin among the abducted infants. Suddenly, Quincy Jr. heard his father's explanation interrupted by screams and thuds. Then, he heard an evil, sinister voice threaten and taunt him on the phone: "Hello, Quincy. I am the Timebreaker. And your parents... are dead." Quincy immediately recognised the voice to be Eric's, and arrived home only to watch in horror as Eric brutally beaten and murdered his parents. Quincy desperately fought against his former friend and ally, but was easily defeated. Eric stole the T-507 Temporal Distortion Device from a secret location in Quincy's house before zooming off into the shadows. The injured, horrified Quincy dragged himself over to the dying Quincy Sr, asking him about the time distortion device. Quincy Sr. responded as his last words: "T-the time drive... I-It's one of t-the parts needed t-to make a w-weapon... This... this weapon... once assembled... would m-mean... t-the d-destruction... of t-time..." before dying, uttering his last breath with a sigh. This traumatic experience would haunt Quincy for decades to come, and the murder of Quincy Sr. and Carol sparked a conflict that would soon be known as the Clockwork War. Quincy, vowing to avenge his parents' deaths, would construct arrows that suppress the abilities of Speed Force conduits. He would train himself in the other ways of countering speedsters, by using ice arrows, electric traps, and other forms of such gadgetry. He investigated into various reports of advanced tech facility break-ins in which large amounts of high-tech gadgetry was stolen and people being murdered with their hearts being pulled out of their chests, and in each crime scene the perpetrator or perpetrators would always leave a charred symbol of a clock with a red lightning bolt running through it. Quincy deduces that Eric's next target would be a Monkey Intelligence Bureau, and he goes there in an attempt to stop Eric, but ends up being surrounded by Eric's accomplices, the Timebreaker Acolytes. Quincy is badly outmatched and narrowly escapes with his life. Realizing that he can't defeat the Timebreaker alone, he travels to Max's Academy to ask Max to help him. However, during the journey he stumbled upon another Timebreaker incident. Quincy hid behind a wall, activating Active Camo mode, and observed as Eric manipulatively gained the trust of another accomplice. Narrowly managing to stay hidden, Quincy investigated the house after they left the vicinity. Using forensic scanners, Quincy reconstructed the crime scene: Eric dropped a heavy object on the person and then swooped in to "save" that person from the falling object at the last minute, manipulating that person into becoming an Acolyte. Quincy realized that the Acolytes trust him because they think that they owe their lives to him and they don't know that it was Eric himself who engineered their "accidents". This gave Quincy an idea: If the Timebreaker acolytes are shown the truth about Eric and how he engineered their accidents, then they would realise that Eric is not the savior they thought him to be, causing them to feel betrayed and turn on Eric in resentment. Knowing that video evidence of this would be needed for the plan to work, Quincy looked for security camera files documenting evidence of Eric tampering with their fates. He found only one file about the event he just witnessed, but it was corrupted. To make things more difficult, the files about the other events were deleted. Lacking the skills to reconstruct those files, Quincy would have to find someone who can do so later. Quincy arrived at Max's academy as he intended, asking Max to help in the fight against Eric. Max agreed, and Quincy presented his plan on defeating the Timebreaker to Max. Max asked him if he could find the video files, and Quincy showed him the one file he could find, letting him know that the files of the other videos were deleted. Neither Max nor Quincy possesses the skills necessary to reconstruct destroyed/deleted files, but Max says that he knows someone who might. (WIP) BTD Heroes BTD7: Planet of the Apes Upgrades Quincy will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades: *Level 1 - Quincy can detect Camo Bloons and his arrows are homing (similar to Ninja Monkey's Seeking Shuriken upgrade), bouncing up to 3 different targets. *Level 2 - Basic attack bounces up to 4 targets. *Level 3 - Rapid Shot Ability: Quadruple attack speed for a short time. *Level 4 - Slightly longer range. Cybernetic Jump: Quincy occasionally jumps high into the air and then slams into the ground with his cybernetic legs, creating a shockwave that stuns Bloons. *Level 5 - Arrows inflict much more damage. *Level 6 - Allows Quincy to fire three arrows. *Level 7 - Quincy shoots exploding arrows in conjunction with regular ones, and the exploding arrow has unlimited popping power. *Level 8 - Arrows deal quadruple damage to MOAB-class bloons. *Level 9 - Basic attack bounces up to 6 targets. *Level 10 - Storm of Arrows Ability: Covers the whole screen in a deadly rain of arrows. *Level 11 - Significantly increased attack speed. *Level 12 - Arrows are now made of carbon nanotubes. Each arrow has increased projectile speed and popping power, as well as being able to pop Lead. Exploding arrow has significantly increased area of effect. *Level 13 - Range increased by 25%. *Level 14 - Arrows inflict 6.5x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons and pierce armor. *Level 15 - Rapid shot becomes 5.5x attack speed, reduced cooldown. *Level 16 - Phenomenally increased attack speed. *Level 17 - Arrows last 28% longer and split into 3 arrows as they hit their targets. *Level 18 - Storm of Arrows has reduced cooldown, 55% more arrows, and faster attack speed. If Gwendolin is placed nearby, both Quincy and Gwendolin will attack 35% faster and inflict 50% more damage. *Level 19 - Each arrow gets even more popping power. Cybernetic Jump fires an omnidirectional wave of 16 blades. Explosive arrows can push back MOAB-Class Bloons for quite a long time. Quincy fires 3 arrows at once. *Level 20 - Storm of Arrows can pop Lead, has massively increased damage per arrow, and even more arrows. Cybernetic Jump can STUN MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 21 - All attacks can hurt all types of Bloon and do 10x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 22 - Arrows have a significantly longer lifespan. Increases fire rate by 40%. *Level 23 - Cybernetic Jump unleashes a wave of 24 flaming blades that explode upon the end of their endurance. *Level 24 - Arrows split into 3 arrows which split into 3 more arrows. Quincy fires 5 arrows at once. *''Level 25'' - Storm of Arrows is replaced by Blot Out the Sun: an ability that fills the screen with billions of arrows that split into more arrows and all of them do massive damage, as well as being able to hurt any type of Bloon. The ability has so many arrows that people see it as simply a massive, expanding black circle with small pointy things engulfing the whole screen, iconically "blotting out the sun." In other words, arrows fill the screen making it turn pitch-black. Then when the screen becomes bright again, billions of arrows are stuck to the ground and almost everything that is a Bloon is destroyed. All of Quincy's attacks inflict 22x damage and have 11x pierce. Rapid Shot's cooldown is enormously reduced and makes Quincy fire 42 arrows per second. Cybernetic Jump fires 40 blades that explode like Cluster Bombs. Skins Quincy has the following skins, each with their own unique passives: Default Skin The default skin for Quincy, known as The Bowmaster Passive: Nothing Gets Past My Bow - Quincy's arrow-related attacks inflict 65% more damage. Fiery Date Quincy's appearance during his date with Gwendolin in BTD Heroes. Passive: Cupid's Bonfire - Quincy's attacks get tipped with high-energy plasma when placed next to Gwendolin, increasing their popping power and applying deadly Burning DoT to Bloons that are hit. Spacesuit Quincy Passive: Astral Archer - Quincy is immune to STUN and can be placed anywhere, even on obstacles. All of Quincy's attacks can also ignore obstacles. Monkey Archidon Passive: Bowslinger of Order - All of Quincy's attacks have a very high radius of Area Effect. Quincy also animation cancels, increasing his fire rate by 350%. Black Lantern Quincy Sr. Quincy's dad back from the dead as a Black Lantern. Cannot be used in Story Mode for canon reasons. Passive: Necrotic Archery - FOR THE DEAD WILL RISE. Quincy Sr's attacks inflict necrotic damage that cannot be healed. Towers within his range GAIN HEALTH from popping MOAB-Class Bloons and Boss Bloons and have all of their attacks pop Lead and PIERCE ARMOR. RotMG Archer Passive: Godseye - Quincy wields an extremely-powerful bow of mass destruction known as the Doom Bow. Quincy's attacks inflict 400% more damage at the cost of having his attack rate reduced by 66%. Upon Ability activation, Quincy attacks the strongest Bloon in his range 5 deadly ARMOR-PIERCING blasts from a dark quiver. Ultra Instinct Quincy A meme I made. Obviously can only be used at Freeplay Rounds 412+ and Sandbox Mode. Costs 15,000 Monkey Money to purchase, and an additional $400,000 in-game cash to change Quincy's skin into this skin at Round 412 or higher. Passive: 10% of My Power - Upon ability activation, Quincy has a 20% chance to skip 50 rounds as well as instantly obliterate all enemies on the screen including Boss Bloons, regardless of enemy invulnerability or evasion abilities. Attacks that occur upon death (e.g. the explosion from the Kamikaze Bloon) will be immediately negated. Quincy's basic attacks take away 10% of the enemy's max health added with his normal damage. In game quotes (Default Skin) When you place him on the map: *"Just give me a target!" *"Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" When selecting him: *"I am Quincy, son of Quincy." *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Oh, stop that!" (when annoyed) *"Oh, quit it!" (when annoyed) *"If you keep doing that, you'll wake up with an arrow in your head!!" (when really, REALLY annoyed) When leveling up: *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"I am the best!" - Level 20 *"There goes the sun..." - Level 25 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT incoming!"- DDT appearance *"I've got a BAD feeling about this..."- BAD appearance *"Either I'm dreaming, insane, or getting busy dying..." - EMPEROR appearance. When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Headshot!" *"Is that all you got?" When using an Activated Ability: *"Come on!" - Rapid Shot *"You can all have some!" - Storm of Arrows *"We will fight in the shade..." - Blot Out the Sun When leaking a bloon: *"Seriously?" *"Oh, come on!" *"Dammit!!" Comments on tower placement: *''"WHAT DID YOU JUST BRING UPON THIS CURSED LAND!?"'' - Next to x/x/5 Monkey Flash *"Hiiiii..." - Next to Gwendolin *"Why do I see... me?" - Next to x/6/x Sniper Monkey Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Enhancement' - Since BTD Heroes, Quincy lost both of his legs, replacing them with cybernetic ones with unique abilities and powers. **'Super Speed' - Quincy's cybernetic legs allow him to run at speed of up to 90 km/h. **'Super Strength' - The augmented robotic legs allow Quincy to carry far more weight than the average Monkey. **'Super-Leap' ***'Flight' *'Biological Augmentation' - In order to be able to wear the Sunblotter Suit and survive, Quincy had to undergo biochemical and biomechanical augmentations similar to that of SPARTAN-IVs from Halo (Dr. Monkey and the other scientists were able to replicate this process due to the Simian Flu exponentially increasing their already-vast intelligence) due to the fact that the liquid-crystal layer within the suit would either injure or kill Quincy if he didn't get such augmentations. Abilities *'Nigh-Supernatural Accuracy' *'Weaponry' **'Archery' - Known to be one of the best of the best archers in existence, Quincy is utterly unparalleled in hand-eye coordination and archery aptitude. Legend says it that nothing can get past Quincy's bow. **'Stick Fighting' **'Marksmanship' - Quincy is capable of using firearms to great effect, though he prefers to use bows and arrows. *'Mathematics' *'Escapology' *'Acrobatics' *'Physics' *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Indomitable Will' *'Intimidation' *'Interrogation' *'Investigation' *'Leadership' *'Peak Physical Condition' *'Pedagogy' *'Stealth' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Prestidigitation' *'Hacking' - Quincy has some experience in tapping into electronic devices to find files. Weaknesses *'Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder' - At first glance, Quincy's extreme ability with a bow seems to be a proud flaunt of expertise, but that exterior of pride is simply a cover for a terrifying mental scar: Quincy never misses not just because he's so good, but because he's compelled to. He is compulsively unable to tolerate anything getting past his bow. The trauma of the loss of his parents and his best friend becoming his worst enemy still haunts him, and to him the only way to prevent such an event from happening again is to never, ever miss his target. A single missed shot in which he did not intend to miss will cause him great frustration and nervousness. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Time Regenerator Suit' **'Speed Force Conduit' **'Immunity to Negative Infection' - Any attempt to infect the suit's positive force with the Negative Speed Force will simply convert the incoming negative energy into the positive variation, thereby nullifying the effectiveness of infecting Positive with Negative as an attack (because users who have both positive and negative Speed Forces will eventually die horrible deaths) **'Space-Time Continuum Repair' *'Cybernetic Legs' *'Sunblotter Suit' - Basically what Quincy wears in his Level 25 form. The Sunblotter Suit is an immensely-powerful transmutational suit of armor invented by Quincy with the help of Dr. Monkey. **'Molecular Transmutation' - The Sunblotter Suit allows Quincy to transmute his surroundings into carbon nanotube arrows that can be deployed in the millions. **'Super Strength' - The Sunblotter Suit is enhanced with a reactive metal liquid-crystal layer that dramatically increases Quincy's strength (Yes, Halo reference). **'Flight' - The Sunblotter Suit is equipped with a jetpack **'Supernatural Accuracy' - The Sunblotter Suit drastically increases Quincy's already-extreme accuracy to supernatural levels. * Universe-Striker Suit - What Quincy wears in his Level 35 form (BTD8CR). ** Nigh-Absolute Accuracy ** Quark Manipulation ** Strength Infinitum ** Speed Infinitum Transportation *'Arrowcycle' *'Omegachi V' Weapons *'B55 Guided Hypersonic Archery Weapon' - A graphene bow that rapidly fires homing carbon nanotube arrows that travel at hypersonic speeds. **'Homing Carbon Nanotube Arrows' ***'Explosive Arrows' ***'Burning Arrows' ***'Brass Knuckles Arrow' ***'Speed Force Mitigation Arrows' - Arrows that explode into a massive aura that temporarily suppresses the abilities of Speed Force and Negative Speed Force conduits. ***'Grappling Arrows' ***'Electric Arrows' - Arrows that can either stun or kill with powerful electric shocks. *'S-70 Bloptonian Suppression Gauntlet' Soundtrack Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Heroes Category:BTD Heroes Category:Quincy: A BTD Story Category:Memes